Never as bad as it seems
by Jazzyangel673
Summary: After the iCarly gang catches Carly's boyfriend with Tori, they all follow the very upset tori in the hot tub area and then it all gets X-rated.They have orgy parties once a month all the girls want to get pregnant b4 their senior year. A/C.S, F/S, B/Ca/. I do not own Icarly or Victorius. If you dont like it dont read it
1. Chapter 1

Carly Sam Freddie Gibby and Spencer arrived at Andrè's house party. They were looking for proof that Carly's boyfriend has or was not cheating. Carly your with Gibby nib your wit momma. Freddie rolled him eyes hoping that he'd be able to kiss Sam sweet lips again.

After an hour of searching they all met up in a secluded room to talk when Carly Sam and Freddie arrived at the door they saw Steven kiss this gorgeous chick and hand her a charm bracelet identical to the one Carly was wearing right at that moment. Carly Yelled Steven what the hell. He looked back and forth between the two girl about to lie when he saw Sam and Freddie he got scared and ran the other way leaving Tori to fend for herself.

Carly said Hi I'm Carly

Sam said Hey I'm Sam

In unison they said and u where kiss her/me boyfriend.

Tori looked shocked and said what no ive been dating him for over 3 months

Carly said me too

Then Tori said I really liked him then she ran off cry trying to find somewhere to be alone.

The ran into what she thought was a balcony and she ran in to Beck getting out of the Jacuzzi full clothed.

She looked at him and said why.

Beck said Jade pushed me in because o said hi to a hot girl while she was talking to me then she dumped me but I'm glad cuz I'm done wit her.

Tori said Stevens been cheating on me every since the beginning.

Beck hugged her then the ICarly gang ran in and the bumped in to Beck and Tori sending them all flying on to the Jacuzzi.

Got a devilish idea she said well since we're all single let's play some games. After we all get to know eachother then Tori saw Andrè and Cat and she ran to get them she said get in don't strip we're full clothed anyway so just get in. So they jumped in together.

after about 30 mins of just talking and exchanging information; Sam said ok let's play I've never and then Truth or Date. She said we all know how 2 play right.

Everyone said yea we know.

She said it starts at Andrè and we keep going until ever is at least in there underwear. Some of us might be naked. They all agreed.

Sam said the clothes are taking off in this order: socks pants, shirt, under clothes, bra, panties or boxers

Andrè said I've never shaved a cat.

Sam, Carly, And Cat took their socks off.

Beck said I've never broken out in a musical number for no reason.

Carly, Cat,Tori and Andrè all remover an article of clothing.

Cat said I've never seen bigfoot.

Carly, Sam, Freddie, Tori and Beck stripped.

Carly said I've never had any type of sexual intercourse.

Beck, Andrè and Freddie All stripped and Sam said explain.

Freddie well my dads sister in law has a niece. Well we were at a family reunion and all the teens were down stairs playing truth or dare and spend the bottle. No blood relatives could do anything together. I was dare to take her in the room for and hour and make her a woman or let her give me a blowjob in front of everyone. I wanted the blowjob but she was she was tired of being a virgin we went in the room and we started off slow but in the end I last my virginity and she got pregnant. Her parent found out and moved her away i don't know if I have a kid or not she wouldn't say who she wa pregnant by. Then Freddie looked Sad and Sam looked turned on.

Beck I had sex with Jade the day after me and Tori kissed and I guess she thought if she gave it up I would forget about u.

Andrè said I lost mine to my babysitter when I was 11, then she just looked at the shook on everyone faces.

Sam said I've never had Anal sex.

Only Andrè stripped, he said what I tried it last year and it was awesome.

Tori said I'm tired of this let play truth or dare and everyone agree. Tori said beck I dare you to tell us what u like physically about each girl in this hot tub.

Beck said Carly I like your hair your lips and your voice.

Sam your just fucking hot when u get our shirt off your boobs nearly double in size and u have a sexy ass.

Cat your hair your gorgeous body and you eyes

Tori your just an Angel I can't describe all the think that I like about u.

All the girls were blushing and said Thank u Beck.

Freddie said Cat I dare u to get naked outside of the hot tub so we can look at you. Cat giggled and got out of the wate and she stripped off her clothed showing off perky C cup breast, and a round shapely ass. Her hair covered up her nipples

All the guys stared, and Sam stared.

Cat said I dare Freddie to kiss Sam for her forehead to her toes. Freddie dick started to shorts. She walked or to Sam and kissed her down then up again she moan holding his head down on her clit then she came.

Freddie forgot about everyone else and slide inside of Sam she screamed as he ripped through her hymen then she started to feel a pleasure like no other everyone else in the hot tube tried to ignore them. Freddie and god our so tight shit I'm about to the. Sam scream harder I think I'm about to... Sam and Freddie orgasmed together.

By this time Carly Tori an Cat were touching them selves then Freddie Sam said I date Tori to do to Beck something she's been wanting to do all night then Tori stripped off her clothes sat on Becks lap and kissed him Carly couldn't take it anymore she tried to kiss Freddie but he said he'd fuck her but his lips belong to only Sam them Sam smiled Then Andrè grabbed Carly and kissed her while floating with her nipples throughout her satin bra. Carly moaned and said god that feels hoot then Sam said I black hole dare everyone to partake in a orgy no pulling out if u get pregnant that what god wanted everyone was so horny at this point they didn't care anymore.

Beck ripped off Tori's Thong and he slid inside her, he said this might her then she slammed him down she moan liking the Pain then Cat started kissed Tori then she slide one finger in Tori's ass and started to wiggle it around Tori moan and Beck told cat to add more.

One the other side of the hot tube Carly was riding Andrè while Freddie fucked her Anally and Sam sucked on her breast. carly said oh god this is what I've been missing out on Freddie said yes then Freddie Andre and Beck all came Freddie and Andre turned her around so that Freddie was in her front and Andre was in the back they fucked her rough while Sam talked Dirty to then then she walked over to Cat and started eating her out she was Cat oh got u taste like red velvet cupcakes. Cat Giggled and bucked against Sam tongue. Then beck slide Tori off and he replace Sam's tongue with his cock. Cat sucked in breath and said oh god oh god . Andre slide inside of Sam and fucked her while fingering her ass bring her to multiple orgasms Freddie was still fuckin Carly After another 45 mins went past Freddie came inside Carly then when Carly Sam and Cat came that set Andre and Beck off the. They switched again Andre got Tori Beck got Carly Freddie got Cat. By the end of the night everygirl had gotten her pussy, ass and mouth fuller atleast twice but each guy. Had a lesbian orgy while the guys jagged off above then when the girl came the guys cam all over the Brest and stomachs. Then they all end to the showers after put their clothes in the washing machine. All four girl exchanged numbers and said they'd have sleepover one a month and the guys exchanged number so they could hang out while the girls hung out.

Tori said Cat do you want to be my girlfriend Cat said yes and kissed Tori. Then Beck walked up behind them and said I guess this is a two for one deal then both girl started to blush. Andre told Carly that she was his now and that the only time she could be with anyone else is during their little parties. Carly aid ok but before we do that me and Sam gave to do something so as of Monday I'm all your and Freddie grabbed Sam by the hair and said the same goes for u. She said yes my super hot nerd then they kissed.

When they got back home Sam and Carly went to Carlys room and Freddie went home. Sam said are you sure we should do this Carly said yes I was to fuck Spencer before I stared dating Andrè. Sam said ok and she walked into the living room where Spencer was sitting an all she had on was a rode she straddled his was dropped her robe showing off untamed C cup. Spencer swallowed and said Sam your Carly's bestfriend we can't do this them Sam slid her nipple in his mouth he moaned and said fuck then he felt little hand on his dick he moaned the next thing he felt was the tightness of someones wet hole sliding up and down his pole Carly moaned out saying yes Spence I'm about to come come in my ass but he was in denial he wanted to believe that inwas all Sam then he felt his ball tighten up and he slammed in one more time and exploded 3 months worth of back up in to his sister ass. Then Sam said it work Carly are you happy now when he heard that he push Carly away and slammed his cock deep inside Sams ass fickin her hard for tricking him but he couldn't knew wasn't going to last to long wot Carly master wring in his face but then he couldn't take it and he slammed his tongue onto Carlys clit Carly cam on his tongue with force him to blow his load prematurely in sams ass then he passed out they cleaned him off and put him on the couch so he'd think it was a naughty wet dream.

Then the girls texted their boyfriends and said were ready to be all yours.

Monday Morning:

Jade walked in to the school determined to find out where beck went after they broke up Saturday night when she turned the corner Her saw beck hugging Tori and Cat she stormed over to him and said what the he'll Beck so your cheating on me.

beck laughed and said Jade you dumped me so what right do you have to be upset about anything I do we're done for good. She said so with on of their ganks is your new girlfriend. Then he said I don't have A girlfriend. Then they all slurped and Andrè laughed. Jade got pissed and she throw hot coffee on all four of them. When she turned around and saw a blinds chick staring her down then Jade said what your problem chick and S spat you. Jade Said you better turn around before I hurt you and when she said hat I boy walked up and said get her my little blond headed demon Sam slapped jade so hard her nose ring flow our and slabbed Sinjin in the right nipple and he moaned Jade as so shocked he was nearly in tear then Sam yell at her to never disrespect her friends again. Robbie ran you holding hands wit a girl he said every one this is Ivory and this is ebony pointing to the girl puppet Rex said yea that's my lady. Robbie kissed Ivory and said so can we be invited to the next coupled party and they were about to say no but then they said sure but new male can only have sex wit their girlfriend but for the girl she has to take to unprotected load from each guy then Ivory smiled and said my mom said she wants many children before I go away she can't have any so she want me to have them and she adopts them.

Everyone looked at her and said ok that Cool and Tori said the next party isn't until first Saturday of the month. Beck kissed Tori and Cat then went to class Sam kissed Freddie and Carly and Andrè stopped making out and Robbie and Rex kissed ivory and ebony.

Jade went to Lanes office and told him what happened Lane said well Jade I don't believe the new girl attacked you for no reason especially after what u did to our last new girl. Then Jade rolled her eyes and stormed out of Lanes office.

When she walked in to sikowits class she saw all her friends paired off and she felt like a totally loses even Sinjin and Robbie had girlfriends.

After school Tori and Cat Met up at Becks RV to surprised him wit a little unconventional after school special. Beck wasn't home but his RV's doors were unlocked, they went inside and stripped down to alomost nothing. Tori had on a lace black and grey low cut push-up with the match lace black and grey boyshorts showing off her naughty tattoo that circled around her bellybutton. Cat on the other had had on one of Becks button down shirts with only the middle button snapped, and some red lace boyshort no bra. They both had on black 3 inch pumps.

They laid on the bed waiting and after and hour they laid down and fall asleep under a thin nearly transparent sheet. Beck walked in from his family night that only happens one every six months to find the snuggling in his bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Beck walked to his bathroom as quietly as possible, washing his body before he went back to the two beauties in his bed. When he stepped out of the shower he heard a loud banging on his door. Then he heard it the voice that would kill his night.

"Beck bring you ass out here! I am not give you up without a fight. If you don't come out I'm coming in." yelled Jade from the outside of becks new double wide RV

Beck walked outside locking his door behind him. Wearing has bathrobe and house shoes.

"What do you want Jade I told you we are done!" said Beck annoyed that she was disturbing his not with his girlfriends.

"I want you to end this cruel joke, leave tori and cat, and come back to me. You know, you love me, who wouldn't I'm popular, hot, funny, talented and I'm fuckin hot beck!" said Jade

"That's not all I want anymore all you do is yell and scream, fight, and badger me about Tori. Well guess what because you're mean, hateful, spiteful, selfish, and bitchy. You've pushed me closer to Tori and Cat they care about me their nothing like you and I'm happy without you in my life. " Beck yelled in Jades face.

"How could you, you said you loved me. 2 year we're been together and you throw it way from to man stealing whores." Jade yelled back

"Jade they didn't steal anything you broke up with me remember and I moved on now I'm done with this argument I'm not getting back with you and that's that!" said Beck trying to calm himself done

"You wanna know why I broke up with you Hum Beck" Jade said with a long pause waiting for a response when she didn't get one she said "I'm pregnant beck and its yours Beck, you have to break up with them so we can raise our child so we can be a family I can forgive you for you being unfaithful but only after I kill Cat and Tori" Beck

"Haha a baby" said Cat

"I guess it's over now that she's pregnant" said Tori

"Jade what do though two things have to do with each other? I don't want to be with you and if you are pregnant ill be there and if Cat and Tori will still have me they will too and if your pregnant kick you out u can have my old RV everyone's happy!" said Beck with a matter of fact attitude.

"What you'd choice them over me and your ch…" said Jade before she was cut off "Don't even say that I didn't choice anyone over my child, I chose them over you jade you! I don't want you but I do want my child and I will be in its life! But if I could if it's possible for me to do so without you being I'm my life then I'm happy with that." Said Beck in a calm voice with an underlay of hostility

"Well if that how u feel get those whores pregnant I'm having an abortion" yell jade as he ran away

"Jade you can't do that Jade get your ass back here if you kill me baby I will hate you forever" yelled Beck

"What do you care I'm not your problem anymore" Jade yelled back

"Beck go after her before she does something you both regret" Tori yelled through the window

"Throw me a shirt and some sweat pants " said beck after he got dressed he took off in the same direction as Jade.

Inside the RV

"Tori what do you think will happen now? Asked Cat while the licked her cupcake that she pulled out of her backpack.

"I don't know Cat, Maybe he'll get back together with her, she'll have the baby and use it to play with him and us, there are so many ways this could go" said Tori

An hour later Beck came back looking confused he sat on the bed and said "She's 5 ½ month pregnant how could I not have known. I'm such an idiot."

"So do we have to leave before she comes back?" asked Tori

"What why would you leave I told you and I told her you all aren't going anywhere but to my bed" said Beck getting a little annoyed

"Ok Hehehe" laughed Cat

Cat and Tori crept towards Becks bed, smiling seductively "How about you let us get your mind off all this crazy mess." said Tori

Beck smile peeling off his shirt and his pants then she dove into bed with his to beautiful girlfriend. "Cat you have a great ass it so pump and soft" mumbled Tori while she gripped and caressed Cat ass. Cat moaned when she felt Tori bending her over then she felt tongue flick her clit and two fingers pounding into her wetness. Cat screamed "**OH GOD TOR DON'T STOP IM SO CL…"** Her words were cut off by Beck dick being shoved in to her mouth and nearly down her throat. Cat Moaned on Becks dick then she felt a tingle up her spine she'd never felt before. Tori slid then tip of her tongue in and around cat ass making her have the biggest orgasm she'd ever had before she begged tori not to stop while her mouth was still full. Beck eye twitched from the wet wgave her arm vibrations of cats throat. Beck tried to get away before he came prematurely but cat grabbed him by the thigh and pulled him deep while flicking her tongue around the base of his dick. Beck body jerked hard as cum overfilled Cats throat, she tried to swallow it all but some spilled out of the corners of her mouth. Beck pulled out and stared at Cat while she licked the reminder of his come from the corners of her mouth.

Tori climbed on top of Cat and kissed her moaning from the taste of Becks cum. Cat on the other hand moaned from the taste of his can and her sweet nectar mixed together. Beck slammed into Tori and 10 hard strokes then he switched doing the same to Cat, Tori and Cat both from the pleasure of their clits being rubbed together roughly. Beck continued this pattern until he was about to cum then he gave them both one stoke of at a time until he came inside of Tori then while he was coming he slammed into Cat and let the rest of his come fill her up as well. Then Tori and Cat got into a 69 and lick and sucked Becks come out of each other while Beck gave masturbated at the bed.

With Carly and Andre

"Andre theirs a person in the hallway" screamed Andre's grandma.

"Just leave them alone and they'll leave you alone grandma go back to your room." said Andre while he looked down at Carly sitting between his legs with her lips wrapped around his cock. "Damn baby who knew you was such a little slut sucking my dick while my grandmothers in the house." He stroked her head. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes and giving him full view of her pick chocker/collar. "Get up get and spread those cheek I'm gonna fuck you in the ass every day for three hours a day til you ass is to my liking" said Andre with a naughty smirk on his face. Carly got on all four with her face in the cushions of the couch; she reached back spreading her ass cheeks for him then her felt a something large and bumpy slide in her pussy, Carly moaned into the couch then she felt Andre's dicks slide into her ass. Carly moaned from the feeling of pleasure and pain when Andre turned the vibrator on giving Carly a feeling of pleasure she hadn't felt in a little over a week. Andre slammed in and out of Carly over and over again until passed out from all the come filling up her bowel the Andre picked her up and carried her to his bed. Andre put her under the blanket with the vibrator still inside her.

Freddie and Sam

"Freddie what do you think you're doing" screamed Mrs. Benson

"Mom what are you doing in my room I locked my door?" said Freddie subconsciously still thrusting in and out of an orgasming Sam

"Well I heard weirdo things so I picked your locks and stormed in forget the contact and get off that hussy right now young man"

"No, mom get out right now" Freddie yelled then Mrs. Benson grabbed Freddie yanking him out of Sam. "Freddie you're not wearing a condom what is wrong with that you this little whore could have given you something god forbid she get pregnant" then Mrs. Benson fainted Sam ran out of the room feeling an akward mixture of excited and fear.

Freddie ran after her "Sam come on put your clothes on and lets go to Carlys house before she wakes up." Said Freddie

Mrs. Benson jumped up and grabbed Sam, Sam punched her in the face not knowing what else she should do after be startled. Freddie grabbed her and his car keys, so that the could be on their way to Carlys new apartment in 7 blocks from Hollywood arts. Sam took out her key and they entered the apartment knowing Carly probably wasn't there. They went to the bedroom to talk about what their next move was. "Sam I think we should move in with Carly. I can't live without you." Said Freddie


	3. Chapter 3

OK SORRY TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY LIKE MY STORY I HAVE A YOUNG CHILD AND I HAVE SCHOOL AND A HUSBAND SO I WOULD LIKE SOME IDEAS FROM ALL OF YOU LET ME KNOW WHAT KINDS OF THING YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE. IM IN TO ANYTHING FROM ANAL TO INCEST, AND I CAN EVEN ADD A LITTLE FANTASY AND SCIFI. JUST LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WOULD LIKEN I KNOW MY GRAMMER ISNT THE BEST BUT IM TRYING THING YOU AGAIN TO ALL THOUGHS WHO ACTUALLY LIKE MY STORY


	4. Chapter 4

Freddie and Sam

Sam began to worry that Freddie's mother would call the police so she thought about telling him to go home but she didn't want to be alone. Freddie saw to stress all over Sam's face so he walked up behind her and kissed her neck then her life while he unbuttoned her shirt, and began to caress Sam's succulent breast through her lace bra Sam let out a deep lustful moan; while Freddie's hands slid down to her short and into her panties slowly massaging her clit until she exploded on his hand. Sam felt so hot she wanted to return the favor, so she got down on her knees and began to rub his cock through his pants she pulled his 8 in cock out and stared at it hungrily, she slide the head of his cock in her mouth while massaging his balls. Freddie's knees got weak as he tried to fight the urge to explored deep on her mouth but he couldn't control his self he grabbed her head and fucked her mouth hard; Sam moaned from Freddie's new found aggression she began to finger herself as he fucked her mouth. Freddie started to feel a tingling sensation in his ball as he tried to pull out but he came in her mouth and all over her face and breast but at that moment something within then both changes. Freddie looked at Sam and said "Damn it felt good to be in control so from now on every Monday Wednesday and Friday you're my little bitch do you hear me my slutty Sammy. Sam looked up at Freddie and nodded while rubbing his come in like lotion.

Beck, Tori and Cat

"Oh BECK, oh BECK, oh baby I'm coming please oh god my ass yes Tori fuck my ass." screamed Cat while she was being double penetrated by Tori and Beck.

"Fuck baby, daddy's about to come in this tight pussy" said beck right before his eyes rolled back and he came deep into cat unprotected pussy

Tori began to pout "Beck do you like fuck Cat more then you like fucking me?"

"No baby can't choose between you to I love you'll and your pussies equally! I just love seeing you fuck cat with that strap on and I know you don't really like anal." Out of nowhere Beck grabbed Tori and slammed her down on his prelubricated dick. Beck began to fuck into her until she wanted to pass out but eveytime she stopped moving he slapped her small but still plumb ass. Beck fucked Tori in 8 other positions before he got his second nut. He smile and looked at his two beautiful girlfriends and said "damn I can't wait to see you both pregnant oh god I'm going to fuck you so much." "Fuck" he said while rubbing his dick back to life with his dirty little fantasy.

_**Becks Daydream**_

_Tori walks into becks RV with a large pregnant belly and she start to rub his dick telling him that she was so horny her breast are two sized larger than normal and her pussy is dripping wet. Beck leans in and wraps his lips around her erect nipple and he begins to suck hungrily on her breast until he can taste that milk. She slide to fingers in her pussy and it so hot like she's in heat and he can't take it her lays her on her side and begins to thrust all 9 in of his dick inside her wet and ready pussy begging for his to go harder. Then her grabs her neck and tells her that her pussy belongs to his and that she will never go more than 6 months without being pregnant and that she will have a baby by every guy in there group but her is the only one that is allowed to feed from her breast and he leaned down and sucked on her nipples again. _

_Cat some I while he's feeding from Tori he pussy is calling to his. Beck licks his lips and grabs Cat his and begins to eat her pussy loving how sweet her taste (Like vanilla cake) Cat screamed out in anxiousness please baby fuck me so he bends her not so pregnant body down into the doggy style position and he starts to fuck her hard and deep and he pushes her face into Tori's Pussy while he fucks her until he feels himself about to unload inside her pregnant pussy._

Reality

Beck as pulled out of his daydream by one of the most powerful orgasms he's ever had. He looked down and saw that he had blown his load all over sleeping Tori and Cat flat (but not for long) bellies. He kissed them both deeply and went to sleep himself.

André

Andre walked over to Carly's house to take her on a date when he saw Trina and she was in the park singing and dancing like she never did before. She had on a sexy mini dress with her 5 inch stilettos. Andre's mouth drop wondering why he has never seen this side of Trina. Andre walked up to he and said "Hey Trina why don't you sing and dress like this at school then people wouldn't make fun of you" she said "I don't know I just heard a recording of myself singing last week and I didn't like it so I took some of my attention off my attire and put it back into my singing where it belongs and I'm happy with myself." Andre couldn't control himself he kissed her and told her that she was going to come with him so that she could show off her new found talent to his friends." She smiled and Andre texted everyone telling them that the Saturday meeting will be at Carly's house at 9:30 and for everyone to get there

Everybody

Twenty Minutes after André's text everyone, they had all arrived at Carly's house wondering why Trina was there. "Trina can you sing for us please" said Andre and everyone looked at him like he had just slapped them all but that all changed when Trina began to sing Refill by Elle Varner and they were all blown away. André got up and kissed Trina slamming two finger deep in her pussy and Beck got up and started to hike up her skirt and Freddie walked over to Ebony and slammed his dick in her mouth telling her to suck it good so he can fuck her, She moan on his dick while rubbing Robbie's cock. Beck started to kiss, bite and caress Trina's plump ass and when she started to relax her started to eat her ass making it nice and wet then he stood up and slammed inside her until his ball slapped against her wet pussy he fucked her hard and André grabbed her legs and put them on his shoulder and started to fuck her pussy while whispering "This pussy belongs to us now if he find out you fucking other guys well snack your sex ass until it to red for you to sit on for a month then we'll fuck your little pussy until it's sore, red and swollen. On the other side of the room Ebony was riding Robbie while she was giving Freddie a tittyfuck/blowjob. Robbie said you like this baby huh you like being fucked huh do you wanna be recorded or we can watch it while it just us." Everything stopped Carly said that a great idea why don't we record our sex sessions that would be so kinky." Tori, Carly, Cat and Sam all watched their men fuck and they were so horny they began to fuck each other They make a lesbian square Tori ate cat while fingering her see, Carly at Tori while rubbing her breast, Sam eat Carly while spanking her ass, and Cat at Sam's ass while fingering her pussy the girls got so into their pleasure that they didn't notice that all four boys were standing over them until they felt hot come all over their bodies while they orgasmed.


End file.
